


For All To See

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kraken Vaughn, M/M, merman tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Vaughn has a solution to their secret affair.





	For All To See

Timothy knew that if anyone found out about it, they would rip his fins off and beach him. It was the punishment for going into the royal graveyard of the merfolk. They would probably kill him if they knew why he trespassed. If they knew whom he saw.

The guardian of the royal graveyard was normally towering over the place, ever watchful, but ever bored. He was small for a kraken, only thirty feet in length, but he could shape himself even smaller. Now, he stood just over ten feet, pulling Timothy into a kiss. The merman melted into his touch, wrapping his arms around Vaughn’s neck.

“We can’t keep doing this,” Timothy whispered against his lips. “They can’t kill you, but they’ll definitely kill me.”

Vaughn kissed him, pulling him away from the entrance. They swam past each skeleton pinned by coral that grew over them, their gems and jewels twinkled through the coral forest.

They hunkered down in the back, Vaughn pulling Tim close, tentacles wrapping and reaching. One brushed over his tail, just below his waist, rubbing just enough to make the merman huff and hold Vaughn close.

In no time, the tip of Tim’s cock began to poke out, slightly spiraled with dips and knots. It resembled a coral, but extremely soft. Vaughn wrapped a tentacle around it, the rest, turning and pinning Timothy’s back to him. He kissed Tim’s neck as he stroked his cock, twisting around it and moving just the right way that made Tim crumble.

He kissed over Tim’s ear. “If you’re my mate, they can’t take you away from me.”

Timothy moaned, his body shivering against Vaughn. “What… What does that mean? What would we have to do?”

Vaughn kissed over his skin. “It means we would be bonded forever and they could never touch you, no matter how much they wanted to.” His body was coiled by Vaughn’s limbs, keeping him close and unable to move. “We’d be together forever. Is that something you’d want?”

Timothy shivered, his head falling into Vaughn, moans bubbling out quietly. “Yes, yes I want to be with you… I love you…”

Grinning, Vaughn kissed him. “I love you, too.” His tentacle stroked Tim, making him squirm through his restraints. He loved how Tim wriggled and moaned, cock pulsing under his touch. It was rare that a kraken found a mate, and it was dangerous, but he couldn’t live without Tim.

His head rolled into Vaughn’s neck, muffling his mewls. “Vaughn,” he panted quietly. It was music to the kraken’s ears and he sighed heavily, heart singing at the sound. Truth be told, they were already mated. Vaughn had given his heart to Tim long ago. He smiled as he stroked faster, forcing Tim to grow louder and press his face deeper into his skin.

The mer’s body began to glow lightly as he grew closer to climax. Vaughn glanced down at Tim’s neck, at the ornate mark the glowed even brighter. It was time to let it shine for all to see.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
